


room temperature.

by KatTheFirePheonixWolf



Category: Fangface (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Werewolves, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatTheFirePheonixWolf/pseuds/KatTheFirePheonixWolf
Summary: Warm.Puggsy had been searching for that word the whole night.





	room temperature.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this just bc there's not really much content of this ship at all  
> also, inspired by my friend elwynn and his love for this ship!

_**Warm.**_  
  
Puggsy had been searching for that word the whole night.  
  
That's how Fangs' presence felt like to him.  
  
A warm, gentle, loving soul, full of warmth and light.  
  
And without him, Puggsy felt cold.  
  
_**Cold.**_  
  
He didn't want to be cold.  
  
The streets he lived on for most of his life, and he didn't like how that felt.  
  
_**Cold.**_  
  
Like the moon.  
  
Not that Fangface was a bad werewolf, per se.  
  
He was just as warm as Fangs, sometimes.  
  
It felt a little weird petting a "crazy werewelf", as Puggsy often said about him.  
  
But he managed to get through it just fine.  
  
_**Warm.**_  
  
Fangs had entered through the doorway, bringing Puggsy out of his thoughts.  
  
After asking about where Fangs was (he was visiting his uncle Arnie), Puggsy grabbed Fangs' hand.  
  
The two locked lips, and a calmness filled the air.  
  
Puggsy felt like he was unfrozen from Fangs' kiss, and Fangs felt he was chilling out, and calming down.  
  
And together, that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> gay freakin rights, babey!!!!


End file.
